anywhere that feels like home
by desumask
Summary: Você pensa nos outros cavaleiros que ficaram, e no que cada um deles diria se soubesse dos motivos que te levaram a cortar relações com o Santuário, ainda que informalmente. [Mu-centric]


Pedindo desculpas desde já pelo Muro De Texto De Rants Do Mu, mas eu precisava exorcizar e trabalhar alguns headcanons e essa fic foi a oportunidade perfeita para isso! Pretendo fazer uma série com a tabela do 15brigadeiros, e, enquanto essa não foi exatamente shippy, a série vai focar principalmente em Mu/Afrodite e nos (des)encontros dos dois pela vida.

(mas é claro que não resisti e deixei Mu/Shaka entrar de mansinho)

* * *

 **anywhere that feels like home**

Acostumar-se à vida na torre não foi difícil para você, que sempre precisou de muito pouco para viver – a existência como um Santo de Atena implicava simplicidade e você sempre viveu por esse princípio. Claro, você tinha consciência que não era o caso de todos: alguns dos outros cavaleiros não sabiam, ou não queriam, viver sem certos luxos. Vinham, afinal, de diferentes lugares, carregando consigo diferentes hábitos e vivências de suas terras de origem. Você foi criado já no ambiente do Santuário desde muito antes que você pudesse se lembrar. Shion te trouxe muito cedo dos braços dos sobreviventes da terra de vocês para te suceder como cavaleiro de Áries, e você cresceu seguindo os princípios de seu mestre, e, por que não?, de certa forma, pai. Você guardou consigo muito pouco de sua vida no Tibet, e menos ainda de sua vida com os outros lemurianos. O que você guarda, acima de tudo, é seu aprendizado com Shion: você é gentil, paciente e tenta respeitar a todos apesar das diferenças inegáveis entre você e seus companheiros.

 _Companheiros_ , você repete para si mesmo, de repente sentindo-se muito mais velho do que seus treze anos de idade. Você gosta do som da palavra, só não mais agradável aos seus ouvidos do que _amigos_ ; é o que você pode usar quando o que você aprendeu com Shion tornou-se repentinamente inútil para a vida no santuário, quando fugir tornou-se uma opção melhor do que assistir aquele que você não tem mais coragem de chamar de _Mestre_ destruir tudo o que ele próprio ajudou a reconstruir.

Você não sabe mais no que acreditar, ou _em quem_ acreditar. Seus instintos te diziam para sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, sem olhar para trás ou qualquer arrependimento. Te doía abandonar a todos daquele jeito; te doía ter ido embora sem nem avisar Aldebaran, que procurava por sua companhia para treinar todas as manhãs, sem falta; te doía não ter dito nada a Aiolia e Milo, que com certeza teriam ajudado Aldebaran a te procurar, sem sucesso, pelo Santuário; te doía que Shaka fosse tão teimoso e, ainda assim, tão conformado com os novos rumos do Santuário, que ele não te escutasse quando você confidenciava a ele suas desconfianças esperando que ele entendesse e que você não estivesse sozinho.

Você estava sozinho, no fim. Não arrastaria nenhum de seus amigos para o ostracismo junto com você; não daria a eles problemas por causa de _suas_ decisões—

(o mesmo não seria feito por você, meu bem; há muita dor de cabeça te esperando nos próximos sete anos)

—nem tentaria convencê-los a te seguir se isso fosse só trazer mais problemas a eles. Aiolia já estava quebrado o bastante sem precisar de mais sementes da dúvida plantadas em sua cabeça e te falta coragem para acabar com as ilusões de Aldebaran de que vocês estão fazendo _a coisa certa_.

Você os subestimou sem saber; anos depois, eles te encontrariam de novo, a decepção palpável no modo como Aldebaran te trata e o ressentimento visível nos olhos intensos de Aiolia. Você, novamente, nada teria a dizer a eles sobre sua decisão, apesar da persistência de Aiolia em perguntar e os olhares preocupados que Aldebaran te lança quando pensa que você não está vendo.

Pensar em Shaka te dói. De certa forma, você se sente traído quando lembra da expressão indiferente do cavaleiro de Virgem ao ouvir seus sussurros sobre suas suspeitas, o muxoxo de leve que ele deu quando pediu que você repense suas graves acusações contra o Mestre, a certeza em sua voz apenas infligindo mais dor àquele encontro já desafortunado entre vocês. Shaka te tratou com dureza, e você se sentiu um estúpido por ter confidenciado seus temores ao _conselheiro do Grande Mestre_ , tão cego em sua lealdade a Shion ( _não_ , você retruca a si mesmo, _aquele não pode ser Shion_ ) e ao Santuário que você achou que ele fosse não só te denunciar por traição naquele instante como também aplicar ele mesmo a pena capital.

Shaka não disse uma palavra sobre você a ninguém. Agora que você partiu, você não sabe se ele manterá o silêncio. Se o _Grande Mestre_ for mesmo Shion, tanto ele quanto Shaka saberão onde te encontrar; afinal, foi o próprio Shion quem te falou da torre, anos atrás, quando o título de Cavaleiro de Ouro ainda era apenas um devaneio em sua cabeça jovem demais para compreender o peso daquela responsabilidade.

(sua cabeça _ainda_ é jovem demais para compreender muitas coisas, mas é preciso fingir maturidade quando você aceita um peso muito maior do que pode carregar na tenra idade dos sete anos)

Você se pergunta se Shaka viria visitá-lo algum dia em seu retiro, imediatamente espantando o pensamento com uma risada amarga. _Não é um retiro_ , você pensa, _e para ele é como se eu estivesse morto. Para todos eles._

Você pensa nos outros cavaleiros que ficaram, e no que cada um deles diria se soubesse dos motivos que te levaram a cortar relações com o Santuário, ainda que informalmente.

(porque você sabe que sair sem dar explicações não é uma quebra de pratos _oficial_ , e que não haverá confusão e acusações quando, ou se, algum dia, você voltar; uma _saída não-autorizada_ é passível de punição, mas nada que você não aceitaria receber com a graça e a compostura de sempre)

Sua convivência com os cavaleiros mais velhos foi curta: eles preferiam andar entre si e você, por mais curioso que fosse em relação a eles, os respeitava. Você mal via alguns deles, como Saga, que preferiam a solidão total, que você, novamente, respeitava. O próprio Camus, que também era da sua idade, era de difícil convivência, e você preferia observar Milo e Aiolia tentarem fazê-lo se sentir mais à vontade entre vocês do que ajudar ativamente no que você não chamava em voz alta para não magoar ninguém de _caso perdido_.

Além disso, você já tinha sua cota de _caso perdido_ com Shaka.

Alguns dos mais velhos te fascinavam. Você sempre gostou de observar o sério Shura treinar, sua inexpressividade inquebrável até mesmo pelo debochado Máscara da Morte, de quem você nunca gostou muito, mas também nunca teve motivos (ou soube de motivos) para destratar. Você se pergunta se Shura é realmente inquebrável ou se _já está quebrado_. Afinal, ele teve de aplicar a pena capital que você temeu que Shaka aplicasse em você no melhor amigo. Imaginar-se no lugar dele é doloroso para você; mais doloroso ainda do que _não saber_ qual rosto você veria se acabasse com a mesma sina de Shura.

(seria Aiolia? Você gosta menos ainda de pensar no loiro como traidor, porque você sabe que todos do santuário estão condicionados a enxergá-lo como tal por causa do irmão. E se fosse Milo, o que você faria? Logo Milo, tão sincero com seus sentimentos, de uma franqueza quase dolorosa, um traidor?

te é impossível, no entanto, imaginar Aldebaran nessa posição. Sua admiração pelo brasileiro o tornava intocável; você defenderia Aldebaran cegamente até o último momento de sua vida.

você _tenta_ não pensar em Shaka; o contrário chegou perto demais de se tornar real há muito pouco tempo)

Pensar no que foi e no que poderia ter sido te deixa emocionalmente exausto, então você pensa em Afrodite.

Ah, Afrodite.

Sua curiosidade quanto aos mais velhos, você tem quase vergonha de admitir, é por causa de Afrodite. O guardião da última casa, logo a mais distante da sua, te fascinou desde o primeiro dia em que você o viu. Na época, você passava muito mais tempo na casa do Mestre do Santuário com Shion, e Afrodite fora nomeado Cavaleiro de Ouro tão cedo quanto você. Você se lembra muito pouco da época em que Afrodite assumiu a Casa de Peixes, mas as mudanças, nada sutis, permaneceram em sua memória: afinal, você viu da sua janela o jardim de rosas surgir e se espalhar, nas mais variadas cores e fragrâncias, todas as flores tratadas e cuidadas com o esmero de perfeccionista do cavaleiro de Peixes. Você viu da sua janela a vida se espalhar, aos poucos, pelo Santuário, com novos aprendizes e cavaleiros chegando todos os dias para se apresentarem ao Mestre; até hoje você não consegue deixar de pensar que tudo começou a mudar quando as flores de Afrodite brotaram (ou, como disse Shion um dia, _voltaram a brotar_ ) em seu jardim.

O próprio Shion costumava observar Afrodite quase com o mesmo fascínio que você, e você se perguntava como teria sido o cavaleiro de Peixes de sua época. Shion não costumava falar do seu tempo de cavaleiro, e apenas te contou o nome e a história do outro cavaleiro que permanecia vivo mesmo depois de duzentos anos.

Cavaleiro, esse, que você teria de visitar mais cedo ou mais tarde para pedir conselhos sobre a situação no Santuário.

Na primeira vez que você desceu para o Templo de Peixes sozinho, foi Afrodite quem te encontrou e te ergueu por baixo dos braços para carregá-lo para longe do jardim. Você fez careta, sentindo-se pequeno e bobo, temendo uma bronca do mais velho por intrometer-se sem permissão no seu templo, mas a bronca nunca veio. Afrodite apenas te sentou em um banquinho dentro da Casa de Peixes e perguntou se você estava se sentindo bem. Você respondeu, de braços cruzados e envergonhado demais para olhar para ele, que sim, apesar da tontura que você sentia desde o momento em que entrou no jardim.

Afrodite então te explicou pacientemente sobre a verdadeira missão das rosas em seu jardim: dificultar a passagem de invasores no caso de uma invasão ao Santuário. Com o tempo, o veneno das rosas seria capaz de intoxicar até o mais forte guerreiro, impedindo sua entrada na casa mais importante de todo o Santuário: a casa do Mestre e futuro lar da reencarnação da deusa Atena.

Você ouviu as palavras de Afrodite com fascínio e certa admiração. Logo, você sabia, você mesmo se tornaria o guardião da Primeira Casa, do outro lado do Santuário, e caberia a você criar seus meios de impedir a passagem de inimigos com seus próprios poderes, tão distintos dos de Afrodite quanto a distância entre as casas de vocês.

Suas visitas a Afrodite não pararam, no entanto, nem com o aviso do mais velho para que você tomasse cuidado com as flores. Você também tem poderes, afinal de contas, e algo te impelia a tentar impressionar Afrodite com eles. Por vezes, você o avisava através do cosmo que estava a caminho e ele te esperava pacientemente no jardim para garantir sua travessia segura; outras vezes, no entanto, você simplesmente se teleportava para dentro da Casa de Peixes, um sorriso sapeca em seu rosto quando você percebia que conseguira dar um susto no sueco. Ele nunca te deu bronca alguma pelos sustos; um afago em seus cabelos e um comentário sobre precisar treinar mais para que não te deixasse pegá-lo de surpresa novamente eram o modo costumeiro como ele te recebia nesses dias.

Os dois anos de diferença entre vocês pareciam ser muito mais longos quando você tinha seis anos e sua única obrigação era treinar e Afrodite tinha oito e tantos deveres importantes quanto um adulto. Shion nunca te enganou quando disse que se tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena significava deixar de ser criança muito cedo; Afrodite já não via graça nas brincadeiras que você fazia com Aldebaran ou Aiolia depois dos treinos (Máscara da Morte e Shura, muito menos; o italiano preferia manter distância dos mais novos enquanto Shura apenas revirava os olhos e buscava a atenção dos mais velhos), nem demonstrava qualquer vontade de participar. Não era mais _imaturo_ , dizia, sua voz infantil ecoando pelo templo de Libra enquanto atravessava de volta para sua casa com você, e logo você deixaria de ser, também. Ainda assim, tinha as mesmas noções infantis de amizade que você e seus companheiros ainda aprendizes tinham: _Afrodite tem um bom coração_ , você ouvira Shion dizer certa noite.

(você não ouviu o tom de dúvida e o _mas_ preso na garganta do mais velho ao fim da frase)

Afrodite mudou junto com os tempos.

Na Casa de Áries, não havia como você saber tanto de Afrodite. Meses foram gastos em treinamentos especiais e na sua própria adaptação à vida solitária de Cavaleiro de Ouro. Vocês se encontravam nas reuniões, que sempre se tornavam um desgosto para você quando Shion parecia nem te reconhecer, a máscara escura agora cobrindo seu rosto o tempo todo, como se a traição de Aiolos o tivesse fechado para o mundo. Era uma traição com você, a indiferença de Shion, você pensava, amargo, e te tirava do eixo ver aquele ambiente, outrora tão acolhedor, apesar de austero, tornar-se frio e impessoal, como se Atena fosse um _objeto_ a ser protegido e não uma deusa a serviço da humanidade; como se _servir ao Mestre_ fosse mais importante do que _ajudar Atena em sua missão_. Não havia mais Atena: havia o Santuário e a sobrevivência do mais forte.

A traição de Aiolos, aparentemente, fora um baque forte demais para a integridade do Santuário de Atena, e você percebeu que poucos estavam totalmente confortáveis naquela situação.

Você percebeu que Afrodite era um deles.

Afrodite parecia mais confortável do que nunca na presença de Shion, como nunca estivera no tempo em que você era apenas um aprendiz e Afrodite um cavaleiro recém-nomeado. Era leal, obediente e impiedoso, o que Shion agora parecia valorizar muito mais do que a gentileza e paciência outrora pregadas por ele daquele mesmo trono. O Mestre falava de Afrodite com orgulho e reconhecimento, e pouco caso fazia de você, seu fiel discípulo desde a tenra idade.

(você passou noites em claro se perguntando se teria se tornado cavaleiro apenas para ser a maior decepção de Shion, se você era mesmo digno daquele título, se não havia melhores candidatos—

mas você sempre foi sábio o bastante para saber a hora de interromper esses pensamentos em vez de agir sobre eles e acabar indo fazer ao próprio Shion todos os seus questionamentos autodepreciativos)

Afrodite era um deles, assim como Máscara da Morte (mas dele você já esperava isso), assim como Shaka (você não gosta de falar de Shaka, mas seus pensamentos sempre acabam retornando a ele; Shaka é o quebra-cabeça mais complexo que você já tentou montar), talvez até mesmo assim como Camus, a quem você nada pergunta para não ouvi-lo dizer que nada tem a responder.

Você não tem tempo nem coração para assistir à mudança de Afrodite; você não sabe se foi questão de dias ou de meses ou até mesmo de anos para que o cavaleiro de Peixes que te tratava com a mesma ternura com a qual tratava as rosas se tornasse indiferente aos ideais outrora pregados no ambiente do Santuário, ideais nos quais nem você mesmo sabia se ainda acreditava. No entanto, enquanto você tinha dúvidas, Afrodite tinha certezas; enquanto você questionava seu papel, Afrodite cumpria muito bem sua nova posição e aceitava com muito mais facilidade do que você ou Aiolia ou Aldebaran os novos tempos.

Um sopro do vento gelado das montanhas te acorda de seus devaneios; a imagem do Santuário, tão vívida em sua cabeça, evanesce para dar lugar à vista da janela de sua torre, distante de tudo e de todos. Você suspira pesado, ajeitando o cachecol no pescoço.

 _É aqui mesmo que eu queria estar?_ , você pensa. _É aqui mesmo que eu_ _ **deveria**_ _estar?_

Você lembra de um dia de verão, não muito tempo atrás, e de um dos poucos momentos que você passou com Afrodite depois de sua nomeação. O mais velho voltava de uma missão, e, cansado da viagem, te pediu para descansar no Templo de Áries.

Sem saber o que sentir, você ofereceu a ele água e um lugar para sentar. Você ansiava pela companhia do sueco, mesmo que por uns instantes, há anos, mas te doía ver como vocês eram diferentes. Te doía não conseguir se adaptar ao passo que o mais velho e vários dos outros se acomodaram com facilidade; você não sabia mais se sentia admiração ou inveja de Afrodite. Você desconfiava que fosse um pouco dos dois mais a raiva que você sentia de si mesmo por não ser mais como o Afrodite que seu querido Mestre Shion tanto admirava.

Vocês sentaram-se em silêncio, Afrodite sorvendo o copo d'água com moderação, apesar do suor que fazia seus cabelos azulados grudarem na testa, apesar do claro aborrecimento do sueco com o calor. Você não se imaginava caindo nos encantos da beleza do Cavaleiro de Peixes, mas a puberdade tende a mudar bastante coisa até mesmo para quem deixou de ser criança há muito tempo apesar da tenra idade, e se você desviou o olhar do rosto de feições delicadas do mais velho para olhar para o chão, só te restava esperar que ele não atribuísse o rubor em seu próprio rosto ao sol escaldante.

A conversa entre vocês fora surpreendentemente agradável para você. Afrodite podia ter mudado em seus modos e comportamento, mas você pôde perceber na suavidade de sua voz e no modo quase afetuoso como ele falava com você que pouco mudou no modo como ele te percebia. Te deixou tão feliz saber disso quanto te deu borboletas no estômago, por algum motivo que você não compreendia bem na época.

(e que não compreende até hoje, sempre franzindo a testa quando você pensa em Afrodite e as palavras _bonito_ e _atraente_ brotam em sua mente, e você pensa em perguntar a Dohko depois sobre; você sempre teve vergonha demais de perguntar a Shion ou a seus amigos)

O silêncio entre vocês, depois da conversa, foi confortável a ponto de Afrodite se sentir à vontade para levantar-se, postando-se em frente à janela aberta, e quebrá-lo sem cerimônias.

"Se você pudesse se teleportar para qualquer lugar," começou o sueco, te observando pelo canto dos olhos, sem se voltar por completo para você. "Para onde você iria, Mu?"

Você, que o observava até então, desviou o olhar para as mãos, atônito com a pergunta. _Não há nada demais nela, para dizer a verdade_ , você ponderou, _muito menos em responder com sinceridade_.

"Para casa é a resposta fácil", você disse, o olhar fixo em qualquer ponto da janela que não a cabeça de Afrodite. "Mas eu não sei se tenho uma casa. Um _lar_ , quero dizer. Tenho a Casa de Áries, mas não sinto como se ela fosse um _lar_ , apesar do nome. Eu tinha o templo do Mestre Sh- do Grande Mestre quando eu era pequeno, mas..."

 _Mas já faz muito tempo que aquele lugar deixou de ser confortável para mim_ , você completou em seus pensamentos, sem notar que Afrodite agora te olhava com um misto de curiosidade e – você abomina a palavra – pena.

"A resposta difícil é 'você não sabe', então", o mais velho murmurou, um tom melancólico em sua voz. "Acho que é minha resposta, também."

A risada melodiosa, porém amarga, que saiu dos lábios do mais velho ecoou pela Casa de Áries, apesar do tom de voz baixo de Afrodite. Você se pergunta, agora, se você consideraria a Casa de Áries um lar se mais vozes ecoassem por ela, se mais risadas e menos silêncio ocupasse o espaço entre as paredes envelhecidas daquele templo. Você se pergunta se sua Torre, seu refúgio de toda a confusão em sua cabeça e seu coração, poderia, enfim, ser considerada _seu lar_.

Você se afasta da janela, balançando a cabeça como se tentasse espantar tanto o pensamento quanto a lembrança, voltando o olhar para a Urna da Armadura de Áries acomodada em um canto de seu quarto. Apesar de sua fuga, ela ainda não o abandonara; ela ainda não desistira de você, o que era um alento e um desconforto para sua mente intranquila. Te dava certa esperança saber que, apesar do abandono de Shion, apesar de sua própria renúncia ao Santuário e a tudo o que ele agora representava para você, algo daquela vida permanecia ao seu lado.

Talvez um dia você retorne ao Santuário, você pensa. Talvez um dia você encontre um modo de perdoar Shion e perdoar a si mesmo pelo sumiço e pena mágoa infligida nele e em seus _companheiros_.

Talvez um dia você tenha uma resposta satisfatória para Afrodite.

Você espera que ele também tenha uma para você.


End file.
